Robotropolis Galaxy
Robotropolis Galaxy is a galaxy found in Super Mario Galaxy 4 and is the very first galaxy encountered. After regaining command of the Starship Mario, Mario uses it to go to the first World, where only this Galaxy is available at first. This galaxy helps Mario relearn how to Spin. The whole Galaxy is basically a giant city, hence the name. Starting Planet The Starting Planet in this Galaxy is where Mario starts out in the Galaxy for all the Missions except the Prankster Comet Mission. It is basically a small, flat planetoid with two side to it. There is a small, rundown house on the top side. There is a small walkway that extends out the distance with a Yellow Luma that transforms into a Launch Star on the bottom side. There are bushes with either Yellow Coins or Star Bits in them around the house and an orange pipe on the top of the house that leads inside it. Inside the house, there is a green pipe that leads to the walkway on the bottom side. Small Village Planet The Small Village Planet is where the Starting Planet's Launch Star leads to during the 1st mission only. As the name implies, there is a small village on the planet. Although it is devoid of it's usual residents, enemies like Goombas and and Octoombas have the run of the place. There is a Launch Star on the tallest building that leads to the main city complex. Robotropolis Planet The Robotropolis Planet, as the name implies, is where the Main City Complex is. The place is normally booming with tons of different people doing tons of different things. This is where most of the missions lead to. There is a Casino in the middle of the City, where most of the inhabitants of the Galaxy are usually found. There is also an arena located near the edge of the planet, where Robo-Gobblegut is fought. Ocean Planet This is where the Green Star is found. At the start of the mission, the ocean is polluted because of scrap from the arena being constantly thrown into it. The scrap can be easily destroyed by nothing less of Rainbow Mario. Enemies * Goombas * Octoombas * Piranha Plants * Chomps * Tox Boxes * Paragoombas Gearmo Rescue Gearmo Rescue is the first mission of the entire game. The mission starts out with Mario landing on the Starting Planet. Mario must get to the top of the old house by Wall Jumping and Spinning on it's side. Once on the top, Mario must enter the Green Pipe which leads to the inside of the house. Mario will find a lone Gearmo living in the house. The Gearmo will tell Mario that all of his friends have been captured by a little monster and have been forced to work in the Robotropolis' Factories. He then asks Mario to help his friends and, after agreeing to do so, Mario leaves the house via a Red Pipe that the Gearmo summoned to reach the bottom. After getting to the end of the Walkway, Mario used the Launch Star to reach the Small Village Planet. After seeing that the place is infested with Goombas and Octoombas, Mario finds the Launch Star on the top of the largest house. Using it, Mario reaches the Robotropolis Planet. Here, Mario has to find the factories and free the enslaved Gearmos. When Mario frees the Gearmos, they thank him by rewarding him with a Power Star. Enemies * Goombas * Octoombas * Chomps Planets Visited * Starting Planet * Small Village Planet * Robotropolis Planet